The 76th Hunger Games: The Last One Of Its Kind
by SurvivalAboveAll
Summary: A human being can endure anything as long as there is someone by their side to catch them if they fall. Cashmere lost hers. Murderous thoughts begin to surface and the Hunger Games just might reach their ends after all. (SYOT Open)


_The 76th Hunger Games: The Last One Of Its Kind_

 _Chapter 1: The Vow_

 **Cashmere Crimson, District 1, Victor of the 64th and the 75th Hunger Games**

I envied my brother. We may have been born on the same day, under the same circumstances and later raised with the same love and care, but in the Academy it quickly became obvious who was the more talented twin when it came to training. His hand-to-hand combat was impeccable as well as his skills with knives. And any other weapon, really. It wasn't a surprise when the former victors chose him to volunteer for the 63rd Hunger Games. At 17 it was uncommon for a trainee to volunteer; our tributes were more often than not 18 year olds. This too proved that my brother was a prodigy.

He stomped up proudly to the stage and announced his name to the whole nation proudly. Me and my parents did visit him after, but we didn't say goodbye, certain that my twin will win.

We were right.

He returned a couple of weeks later with a glorious victory under his belt. Out of 23 deaths, 6 were his merit; there was blood, gore and brutality wherever he went. People started to idolize him in our district. My fellow trainees boasted about how they were going to slaughter others and become a victor just like my brother. Many wanted to win the 64th Hunger Games, but I couldn't just sit around and let that happen. I didn't want to become the invisible twin.

There was only one chance left for me. I had to impress the victors, and volunteer.

And that's exactly what I did.

…

Victory… wasn't as sweet as I expected it to be. I thought that I was prepared to end lives, but I was eerily wrong. My first kill was in the bloodbath. The girl from District 12 never stood a chance against my perfected knife throwing skills; when I saw her fall to her knees, knife impaled into her forehead, I felt sick. Her eyes rolled back, and the blood was everywhere. I never knew that I'd panic at the sight of death. All of a sudden I had to face how fragile our lives truly are.

Instead of breaking down, my mind went completely blank after the initial shock, and I let my instincts take over. Only after the slaughter did I realize what a mess I've created. I stood in a pool of blood, right in front of the cornucopia, my allies eyeing me warily.

I refused to think for the rest of the Games, fully aware that letting my mind roam free would lead me to a pitiful end. The Games became a blur and before I realized it, I was back in the Capitol, pampered and celebrated.

I won.

I became Cashmere Crimson, Victor of the 64th Hunger Games.

…

My district respected me just like any other victor. I should've been happy, my dream came finally true.

But that wasn't the case.

Even though I had the perfect life in the eyes of an outsider, my world was threatening to fall apart. I spent days, weeks, sometimes even months in the Capitol without seeing my family. I warmed the beds of many people. Officials, fashion designers, Gamemakers, and even simple citizens. It didn't matter if they were male, female or something in between, they paid me to spend the night with them.

As if I was in desperate need of their money.

If the Games haven't broken me entirely, then I was certain that these people did. Whenever I closed my eyes, I saw their lustful gazes, felt their dirty hand in the most inappropriate places on my body. I couldn't rebel against them for using me as an object for their pleasure. Each time they brought me to their bedrooms, I thought of my family. I had to endure it to ensure their safety.

…

Years passed, and the third Quarter Quell rolled around without me noticing. I was in the Capitol when President Snow made the announcement.

"On the 75th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

At first I couldn't understand his words, as if he was talking in a foreign language. When it slowly sunk in, I felt numb. This couldn't be happening. After all I've been through, after they promised me a somewhat peaceful life for the rest of my days… There was a slim chance that I'll be reaped again.

I didn't want to go back.

I didn't want another Game.

…

Reaping Day came sooner than I expected. I, along with the other victors, stood on the stage, head held high to meet my district and the Capitol's expectations. I couldn't show weakness. In District 1 it was a disgrace, especially for a victor.

After the formalities, our escort tiptoed to the bowl containing the female victors and drew a single slip of paper.

"Cashmere Crimson!" A cold sweat washed over me. A single look in the direction of my fellow females confirmed my fears; they wouldn't volunteer. A majority of them were with children and the other half was out of shape from the old age. In their eyes, I was perfect for the job.

The escort then proceeded to walk over to the other bowl. I prayed to whatever god was up there; don't make _him_ my partner!

"Gloss Crimson!"

The only thing keeping me from breaking down in a fit of sobs was my brother's strong grip on my hand as he stood beside me.

"Smile," he managed between gritted teeth.

And I did.

…

I lost my brother that year. The only person I ever looked up to, my only pillar that kept my miserable life together was gone. I didn't know how I managed to survive this time around either. Once again, everything was a blur.

President Snow stopped forcing me into prostitution after that. _You did well,_ he said.

I didn't leave my home for months. Between grieving and fighting for my own life against the demons inside my head, I found a new strength.

The Capitol was the root of all of our problems. They forced innocent children to become murderers without them noticing. To keep the peace, they said. It's necessary, they said. They destroyed countless lives, and mine was among them.

I vowed to put an end to the world's suffering.

I vowed to kill President Coriolanus Snow.

The 76th Hunger Games will be the last one of its kind.

* * *

 **Hey! There are times when I sit in front of my laptop, trying desperately to put down a chapter for my ongoing stories, yet inspiration doesn't hit me. And yet again there are times when I wake up and write a whole chapter for a new story I wasn't even planning to do. I couldn't keep myself from posting this SYOT too, even though I have another one in the process. Neither of these will be abandoned, but there is a chance that I won't be able to update as often as I'd like with university happening.**

 **The idea for this AU is: Katniss won the 74th Hunger Games alone, then the third Quarter Quell happened and District 12 lost both of its victors. The new rebellion starts with Cashmere this time, simply because she's easily my favourite character.**

 **Submit tributes if you're interested! Everyone can submit up to two tributes, the form will be on my profile! I can't wait to meet your characters! :)**


End file.
